


The Nacent Nein's Winter's Crest

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: BeauYasha [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, just my musings on what this would look like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Beau enjoys her first Winter's Crest with the Nein
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: BeauYasha [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Nacent Nein's Winter's Crest

Yasha had taken up knitting. Beau was now head to toe covered in blue and green sweaters, hats, scarves, mittens, and socks. Beau thought it was adorable and spent hours shaving down bone pieces into usable but deadly needles for her girlfriend. Currently, she was bundled up and listening to Caleb read aloud a short story he had written. She was leaning against Yasha using her like an aasimar pillow.

Jester was drawing illustrations for Caleb’s story as he read, Beau enjoyed watching her work and listening, now and then Yasha would play with her hair. She found the moment to be perfect and peaceful. Veth was listening avidly, Luke in her lap and Yeza at her side. Caduceus had made eggnogs, teas, and desserts. It was a comfortable and warm afternoon in the Tower, a fire crackling, and sleepy feeling in the air. Fjord had just begun to fall asleep as he was listening.

Caleb finished his story and began to pass around his gifts. They were deeply specific and perfect, of course. Beau found herself fascinated by the multi-faceted stone made to be set into the circlet she always wore. Yasha was given an opaque white-ish stone set into a black leather arm-band. Beau could tell they were all enchanted but didn’t know in what manner. Jester had a beautiful if somewhat gaudy, sapphire pendant cut to look like the silhouette of a unicorn. Jester’s face had lit up when she saw it. Caduceus was given a green one on a leather thong made to wrap around his staff complimenting the stone set into its top. 

Fjord’s seemed to be a deep blue but would swirl into shades of green depending on the light. Surprisingly it did not melt into his flesh upon contact, however, it fit perfectly into the pommel of StarRazer. Veth was given a piece of amber, the halfling’s favorite shade of yellow, carefully cut to look like a button. Beau was excited to find out what the gifts could do and loved them because they were beautiful and thoughtful.

Jester gifted everyone a parchment bearing a portrait of the person to whom it had been gifted. Beau had to quickly, quietly suppress tears at the sight. Seeing herself through Jeter’s eyes was very different from what Beau saw in the mirror. She was debating asking Yasha if they could trade, though. The portrait of her girlfriend captured almost exactly the way Beau saw her.

At some point during their travels, Veth seemed to have found the time to carve each member of the Nein a small figurine. Fjord’s was of a ship, Yasha’s a muscular winged woman, Caleb a curled up cat, a tree for Caduceus, a small fat unicorn with wings for Jester, and a proud elephant for Beau. Enamored immediately of the figurine, Beau carefully and gratefully tucked it into the inside pocket of her vest.

Much in the same vein as her father had a previous Winter’s Crest, but with much more sheepishness Fjord went around the room handing out small pouches with five gold each in them. More than the gold itself, Beau found herself impressed with the pouches which he had specially embroidered. Hers had a stitched Eye of Ioun, Jester’s had the artist’s rendition of her spiritual lollipop, Yasha’s a pair of pure white wings, Veth’s a bright yellow button, Caduceus’ the staff of the Wildmother, and Caleb’s the silhouette of a cat. Beau was surprised by how much she liked that they were for the most part receiving art pieces for the holiday. It seemed much more personal than the past Winter’s Crests she’d had at home or the Cobalt Soul. She wasn’t much of one for nostalgia, but her heart was certainly feeling touched.

Beau wished she had put more thought into her contributions. Most of her effort had gone into making Yasha her knitting needles, but she had picked up other gifts here and there throughout their travels. Out of various kinds of berries she had made all-natural, though non-magical paints for Jester. She had bought a very nice leather-bound book of parchment for Caleb and made a braided blue bookmark out of old Cobalt Soul uniforms to go inside of it. Caduceus got a set of collapsible cookware. Beau didn’t know how to make that special but she thought personal growth over the past year had probably been all he wanted.

Also braided was a set of patches that said “Captain” on them with a wheel in the background. They had taken forever to make and she had worn out her fingers some days but on long trips when she didn’t have to walk, they kept her entertained. Veth got a whole pile of random shiny trinkets and treats she had mostly bought fairly. Some had been lifted. Yasha smiled brightly as she watched Beau’s bashful style of gifting to her friends. When the party all seemed pleased, Beau’s face lit up and she resumed her place nestled against her girlfriend to doze for a while.


End file.
